Tight quarters
by SimplyKaren
Summary: Cas didn't think to thoroughly about where to hide himself and Dean, leaving them in a very small, very tight, very personal space sharing closet.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a prompt I wanted filled but couldn't find anyone so I tried myself. First FF I've ever written so x I hope you enjoy!

"Fuck." Dean breathed decidedly. "Perfect. Good work Cas!" The sarcasm was not lost on the Angel.

"Dean, you said to get us somewhere the vampires couldn't reach us." Cas gave Dean a head-tilting stare, confused by Dean's unhappiness.

"Yeah I did, but this is not a good choice in hiding places!" Dean tried to wave his hand around, but his arm was stuck in between his and Castiel's chest. The hunter and angel were in uncomfortably tight quarters, zapped into a small (very small) closet. Dean wasn't 100% on the location, but he was fairly certain they were still in the warehouse they were investigating. What team free will hadn't expected when they broke inside was the nest living there. They had come during the night, and when they opened the inner door with a large thrum, the team suddenly had quite a few very angry eyes on them. In a desperate attempt to ensure they kept living past the night, Dean devised a quick plan for Cas and him to distract the fanged freaks while Sam made a run for the Impala, and all of their weapons.

The number of the nest was way to large to take on unarmed, even with an angel. After a valiant run around the floors and up a level or two, the small horde cornered Dean and Castiel.

"Uh, hey Cas. Think you can get us out of here?" Dean glanced over to the angel. Castiel looking as collected as ever grasped Dean's arm and there was a bright flash. The next thing Dean knew he was face to face in an inclosed space with less room then a coffin, if Dean had to wager. Castiel's warm breath fell against his cheek for a second before it occurred to Dean their predicament.

"Alright. Well. We're safe enough now, so can you zap us to a larger room?" Dean shifted uncomfortably, his entire body pushing against Castiel's. After the angel made no immediate response or movement, Dean started to get nervous. "Uh, buddy? Any time now." Dean stared hard at the angel.

Cas turned his head and looked down. Dean would swear he looked embarrassed, but he was fairly certain angels didn't have that emotion.

"I can't" Cas said. He started fidgeting,"I can't move my arms, and it is required in this vessel for additional movement to perform tasks." Cas turned his head, eyes meeting Dean's for a second before looking up at the top of the closet, suddenly very interested in the spider web there.

"I am not staying here" Dean proclaimed, and began to worm his other arm towards the door. In the attempt to grab the door knob, his thigh pushed forward, effectively pushing Castiel's legs apart, resting neatly between them. He wasn't sure, but he though he heard Castiel's voice hitch for just a second. Focus coming back to the task he was on, his hand reached the door and wiggled the knob. It turned easy enough, but when he pushed it wouldn't budge.

"I-I think it's locked from the outside" Cas mumbled.

"Great! Really solid work Cas!" Dean exclaimed, his annoyance building. Both of them were starting to get uncomfortable and restless. Dean shifted again to try and get the pressure off of one foot, and on to the other. Castiel froze, starting like a deer in headlights at Dean.

"What?" Dean started back. Cas gulped. Dean had seen that face before. He had seen it when he'd tried to get Castiel laid.

Dean wiggled his fingers and Cas still stared, unmoving. Not his fingers okay. He tried to subtly smell his own breath just in case, but found that task impossible. He shifted again and Castiel shut his eyes and turned his head, slightly trembling.

"Dean" Cas breathed. The realization dawned on Dean slowly. His hands weren't anywhere particularly exciting, but his hips were pressed securely into Castiel's. Dean shift again, quite innocently, and he watched the angel's reaction. Castiel's ears brightened with a a faint red hue. This time it was Dean's turn to get embarrassed. He tried with little success to shift away from Cas, only creating more friction and eliciting a moan from Cas.

Dean froze this time. Cas was starting to breath deeply, now looking very interested in a smudge of oil on the floor. Dean could feel Cas's erection pressing against him. Dean wasn't gay dammit, but he couldn't deny the excitement of the situation. Besides it wasn't like Castiel was actually a guy or anything. He was a big ball of celestial intent contained inside a vessel who happened to have a dick. Dean rolled his hips with purpose this time and Castiel squeezed his eyes tight.

"D-Dean" Castiel's voice was rough, the gravel and tone deeper than usual "what is happening to me. Am I ill?" Dean laughed a little at this. Castiel was the biggest virgin he had ever met, and he had met some severely catholic school girls. Dean grinned at that fond memory before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Yes Cas," Dean said seriously, "Very very sick. It's a terrible condition and there's only one cure for it" Dean ground his hips again, his own dick getting very interested in participating.

Cas trembled, and a whimper escaped his lips. Dean couldn't help himself after hearing Castiel's heavy breath, so he leaned in and licked the side of Cas's neck leaving a hot, wet trail.

"Dean..." Cas breathed. Cas pushed his hips back into Dean's, purely out of the body's need for release. Dean smirked into Castiel's neck. He nipped the side of Cas's neck and kissed it again. Dean wiggled his hand that had attempted to open the door up to Castiel's tie and loosened it to reveal more neck.

At this point they were grinding on each other like horny, desperate teenagers. Dean placed more butterfly kisses on Cas's collar bone, his one free hand moving up to his jaw. Dean stuck his thumb in Cas's mouth, feeling his harsh breath and hot wet tongue on the digit. Castiel close his mouth around it, humming contently enough.

This time it was Dean's turn to moan, his mind starting to wonder what that mouth would feel like on his cock. His dick began to leak inside his boxers, getting them wet with his precum. This is not how Dean imagined this day would go at all. His thoughts were brought back to reality when Cas started moving more sporadically and repeating Dean's name over and over in short breaths.

"Dean...Dean...ah! D-Dean please." Castiel wasn't even sure what he was asking for, but he knew he needed it like humans needed air. The knot in his belly was unfamiliar but not unwelcome. It felt unlike anything the angel had experienced since the dawn of his existence.

"Come on baby I got you" Dean bit Castiel's collarbone, leaving a blossoming bruise. Dean could feel he was getting close, but he absolutely refused to come before the virgin, "Come on Cas, let yourself go. I want to hear you screaming my name." He punctuated this last demand with a particularly rough thrust.

Castiel's breath was becoming unbelievably erratic and he grabbed Dean's coat, leaning into his chest. "Dean! Ah!" Cas buried his face into Dean's chest as he shook, cuming from the friction alone.

"I can't hear you" Dean reprimanded, his own release imminent.

"DEAN" Cas ground out loudly, moving his hips slowly as he road out the waves of orgasm.

Hearing his name called out so desperately from an angel of the Lord was good enough for Dean, and he came hard, bellowing as the orgasm hit him. He considered that he may have cum harder here and now than with the school girls, but that was a thought for another time as his legs turned to jelly. He probably would have collapsed if not for the horribly tight quarters that felt like they were starting to chafe, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Dean." Castiel looked hard at Dean. Dean's eyes opened, lazily looking over Castiel's sweat slicked face.

"What?"

"I'm...uncomfortably...sticky." Cas looked so serious when he said it, Dean barked out a laugh.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get out of here we'll get you taken care of." Cas looked so nervous and shy suddenly Dean's heart skipped a beat.

Without a second thought he leaned in and kissed Castiel's slightly chapped lips. Castiel's face softened, and eyes fluttered close, his lips parting slightly. It wasn't a kiss of passion or excitement, but very gentle and chaste.

Dean pulled away and just stared at Castiel for a long second. He was about to start over thinking the whole thing when the door suddenly flew open and they both fell, quite ungracefully, from the closet. Sam stood over them, eyeballing their state suspiciously. The bruise on Castiel's collarbone did not go unnoticed by the younger Wincester.

"Took you long enough Sammy!" Dean tried to sound annoyed as he stood up and brushed himself off. He looked behind him and Cas was already on his feet.

"Well I'm sorry you decided to hide in an unmarked closet on the top floor!" Sam decided to ignore the state he found his brother and the angel in, at least for now. "It was hell just to get here, and we don't have time to lolly gag." Sam thrust a machete at Dean just as a flood of vampires rounded the corner. Cas and Dean's eyes met briefly before they turned to take their fighting stance. It'll just have to wait until later they can continue it. Discussed. Briefly acknowledged with the certainty it would never happen again. Yeah, that last one is what Dean had meant .


	2. Chapter 2

Dean closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of air. _One. Two. Three. _Dean counted slowly, releasing his breath. He had to be calm for a moment.

"AGAIN CAS?" Dean gruffed, "Freaking AGAIN?" He shifted uncomfortably, once again finding himself and a certain angel in a tight, so incredibly tight space. Sure it had been three weeks since the incident, and Cas had tried to bring 'it' up a few times, but Dean never expected this.

"You wouldn't talk to me" Cas said defiantly.

"This is not how we handle our problems" Dean ground out. He didn't have half a clue as to where they were this time. One moment he was waking up, and the next moment the goddamned angel ambushed him and zapped him away. His stomach was never going to be the same. Dean started looking around for clues as to their whereabouts when Castiel interrupted.

"Dean. Now is not the time for observation." Cas said, sounding slightly rattled. Maybe even nervous Dean would wager. Dean looked at Cas from bottom to the top. At least whatever hole they ended up this time had left a few inches between them, and Dean would gladly accept the personal space right now. They had only been in the box (or whatever) for a few minutes and it was already warming up.

"Dean," Cas once again captured the hunter's attention, "what happened to me in that closet." Dean nearly did a spit take, if he had had any liquid in his mouth to accommodate, from the serious way Castiel asked and looked at Dean. "A-am I … you said I was ill." Dean gulped "I have felt the touch of that malady since. When I see you I get feverish. I don't understand what's wrong." Castiel sounded so sincere it almost made Dean feel bad. Almost. "When I close my eyes I see images of you in unclean positions." Castiel took a tentative step closer to Dean, "I know you think similar thoughts when you dream about me."

Dean's heart nearly lept out of his chest when Castiel made that omission. He WASN'T gay. He couldn't help if his brain didn't understand that. His lower brain definitely didn't understand that as Dean's eyes traced the outline of Cas's wet lips, and heavy-lidded eyes. Dean's brain started racing fast. Maybe he was sick too, he thought. Caught whatever angel cooties Castiel had that made him so wanton. Dean had never had these feelings for a guy before Castiel had appeared in his life. It really was just Castiel.

'So,' Dean thought, 'it must be an angel sickness sort of thing. I have no control over myself. It's purely viral.' Dean felt a little swell of pride at retaining his heterosexuality with a prompt excuse.

"Dean. Why haven't you said anything." Castiel's eyes locked with Deans, his face already red from need. Dean's mind raced for a thousand things to say, but decidedly landed on kissing Castiel. When Dean's arms came up to embrace Cas, his elbow hit along the wooded panel of the hole or whatever they were in. Dean hardly noticed.

Castiel made no noise of surprise when Dean had leaned in, but his body had tensed briefly to show alarm before relaxing into it. Yes, this is exactly what Castiel had needed, without being really sure when he brought them here. Apparently the only way to get Dean Winchester to 'obey' is by sticking him in a small enclosed area. Must be a mammal thing. Castiel let his eyes flutter closed as Dean's tongue flicked against his lower lip. Castiel let out a light moan of approval, in which Dean managed widen the kiss. His tongue tasted Castiel's and it was as sweet as honey.

"Dean a-ah" Castiel moaned into the hunter's mouth. "Please." Castiel wasn't even sure what he was begging for at this point, but he felt sure that the hunter would know. And "Ah!" did the hunter know. Dean removed one hand from the backside of the angel and moved to loosen the button on his trousers. He flipped Castiel's tie over his shoulder, and had already unbuttoned the bottom few buttons on his tax accountant shirt. Dean mildly noted they should get Cas a new shirt someday. Without breaking the kiss, Dean's hand slid down the waistband of Castiel's boxers and grasped his member.

It was incredibly foreign to Dean. Up until that moment he had only ever touched his own dick, so the feeling of another in his hand was both interesting and startling. He tentatively stroked upward. Cas broke the kiss and let his head fall on Dean's shoulder with a cry, his serious demeanor broken. That was a noise Dean could get used to. His own dick twitched in agreement.

Dean removed his other hand from the angel's back to shift Castiel's pants and underwear down around his knees. He pulled away for a second to admire what he was working with. Castiel had a hand near his own face in seemingly whorish embarrassment and the other fiddling with the fraying edge of his sleeve. His cock was red and swollen, some precum leaking from it's tip. It wasn't shockingly huge, but it was sizable. "I'm definitely going to be the top" Dean said. Castiel merely cocked his head in that really annoying-but-omg-so-sexy way and moaned again.

"Dean what are you doing. I-I need..." Cas managed to stammer out. Dean realized he had left him hanging and immediately went to fix his error. Dean's hand wrapped strongly around Castiel's dick. Dean had no experience with jacking someone off other than himself, so he started to follow his own routine. He pulled his hand away and licked his palm a few times for a little lubricant. Teasingly he dragged a few fingers up the shaft, eliciting a thrust and a hiss from Cas. His own dick now wide awake and very needy itself.

Dean used his free hand to release his own cock from it's tight chambers and gave it a few catch up strokes. Castiel whined some more as his need was starting to overwhelm him.

"You really are a whiner aren't you" Dean tried to laugh but it just came out as harsh breaths. 'We'll have to put that to good use someday' he finished in his head. Dean moved forward until their cocks were rubbing against each other. The velvety softness overlaying the firm, swollen flesh underneath felt amazing. Dean brought his hand up to collect both of their cocks in his hand and he started to stroke them quickly. Castiel's hands perched on Dean's shirt, balling the excess fabric into balls, and threatening the seams to rip. His pants and moans were like candy to Dean.

"Dean. Dean. Ah! Dean. Aha. Ah!" Castiel just kept repeating Dean's name like a prayer as his hips engaged, and he started to thrust into Dean's hand on his own rhythm. The feeling of his own hand and Castiel's cock rubbing against his felt like something no women could ever come close to achieving. If this was what sex with Cas felt like, sign him up for nightly visits.

"Dean I'm going to explode" Castiel moaned out, right as he came. Teeth clenched before he opened his mouth in a silent scream, Castiel came hard. His cum all over Dean's hand and cock. Dean couldn't believe the feeling of excitement from watching Castiel come all over his hand. He started to speed up wanting to find that edge to jump over so desperately when a hand swatted his away.

Annoyed, Dean opened his eyes he didn't even remember closing, to the most beautiful goddamned thing he had ever seen in his life. Castiel had managed to get down on his knees, with Dean's cock in hand, centimeters from Cas's lips.

"I saw you watch me do something like this in a dream once" Castiel said sheepishly before darting out his tongue to taste the skin before him. It was slick with his own come, mixed with Dean's own precum. It was salty, and very strange, but no wholly unpleasant Castiel decided. He then leaned in to take as much of Dean in his mouth as he could without gagging.

Pulling back, he let his tongue massage circles along the underside of the shaft. Dean's hands were clutching first to the side of the small room/thing, and then in Castiel's soft brown hair, now slick with sweat.

"Oh God Cas" Dean breathed. Castiel made a humming noise of likely disapproval over the use of his father's name, but it felt so good he'd blaspheme all the way back to hell for the hum again. Castiel then began in earnest to suck Dean, his head bobbing back and forth, a hand reaching around the base to fill in what his lips were missing. The familiar knot began to make an appearance and Dean know it wasn't far now until he was going to come undone.

"Oh shit Cas don't stop. Don't. Oh shit. Shit shit shit." He was so close it was starting to hurt, "Cas I' m going to come!" Cas pulled his lips off and opened his mouth, his hand still pumping at the base. That was it. That goddamed whore of an angel's face was too perfect not to send him spiraling wildly over the edge, his hot cum landing in streaks across the angel's cheeks and in his mouth. Cas kept pumping idly until Dean batted him away, too sensitive to handle any more touching.

"Jesus Christ Cas" Dean struggled to catch his breath, "Where did you learn to do that?" Dean was trying to come to terms with the best orgasm of his life, but it was a bit hard as his brain was still foggy.

Castiel shrugged, apparently satisfied and instantly collected as usual. He was wiping off Dean's cum from his face with his sleeve, "I just did what seemed appropriate." Dean groaned. Of course Castiel is a natural. How could he not be with those perfect lips.

After putting himself back together as best as possible, Castiel grabbed his shoulder and they were back in the hotel. It was night time and Sam was no where to be seen. Normally this would have Dean on edge, but damn he was tired, and Sam was a big boy. Dean flopped down in his bed, utterly worn out. Dean opened an eye to see Castiel standing at the edge nervously fidgeting.

Dean sighed and threw back the blankets on the other side of the bed. "Get in here you weirdo." Cas happily made towards the bed before Dean interrupted, "NO trench coat." Castiel shucked the tan article and slid in next to Dean. His hand found Dean's and they laced fingers. Castiel didn't sleep, but he certainly didn't mind laying next to Dean. Before Dean drifted off, he inquired, "Where did you take us anyways?"

Castiel looked vaguely devilish, and just pointed to the closet in the room. Dean bolted up right and out of bed. Looking at the table, there was a note from Sam.

'Got my own room. Getting my own room from now on. Congrats. -Sam'.

Dean groaned incredibly loudly as he flopped down on the other bed. "CAS!"


End file.
